


Sore Loser

by odair_goes_my_sanity



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, minewt, this is my first fic writing for them so i hope it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair_goes_my_sanity/pseuds/odair_goes_my_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minewt, written for the prompt: We’re playing Monopoly in the local library and the game just got serious, I think the librarians are about to kick us out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for Minewt so i hope you like it!   
> I got it from a list of prompts that you can find on my tumblr if you want to request anything.   
> hope you enjoy it!

“Oh bloody hell, are you actually serious?” Newt exclaimed, arms involuntarily being thrown up into the air in exasperation.

“God, you really suck at this don’t you?” The boy in front of him, Minho, laughed cockily raising his eyebrows and smirking. Newt grabbed his piece and moved it to the jail position, mumbling about how Minho was blatantly cheating, and he better wipe that bloody smug smirk of his face _or so help me god I will._

Minho rolled the dice, still scoffing to himself although trying to hide it in fear of the daggers Newt was sending him; _jeez what a sore loser._ Minho moved his piece, landing on a piece of property that Newt had bought.

“Yes, this is what I’m talking about, karma my friend, karma” Newt screeched, arms thrown in the air, except this time in victory. Minho threw an apologetic look at the librarian, who put Newt’s daggers to shame then turned his attention back to the blonde haired boy in front of him who still had his arms in the air.

“Give me your money and a lot of it, my friend- in case you haven’t noticed you have landed on my property which has a collection of hotels on it- so pay up and pay up big” Newt beamed, looking incredibly proud of himself and again ignoring the increasingly aggressive _“Shh’s”_ of the librarian.

Minho rolled his eyes, handed Newt the dice and simply stated “No.”

“No? Hate to break it to you but you don’t have a choice, give me your money.”

“No.” Minho calmly said again. Newt stared at him, eyes widened and neck leant backwards in shock- the sassiest movement Minho had ever seen him perform.

“Minho, give you me your bloody money, you landed on my property. Fair is fair.” Talking slowly and pronouncing every word perfectly, Minho could feel the anger radiating off the usually angelic appearing boy.

“Wow Newt, you’re really getting into this game aren’t you? Bit of a sore loser though, not an attractive quality to have.” Minho teased, finding it hilarious how angry Newt was getting.

“Cheating isn’t an attractive quality to have either.”

“Well it’s a good thing I have so many other attractive qualities to make up for it then.”

“Hardly.”

“Oh you wound me Newton. But seriously man, I’d calm down if I were you, I’m scared that if your face gets any redder it might actually explode and that’s really something I don’t want to witness, especially if there’s blood. I’m not having you staining these clothes just because you can’t admit that you’re wrong.”

“I am not wrong! You’re bloody cheating and you know you are, that’s why you’re acting so smug!” Newt screamed, his body inching closer to the boys’ across the table.

“I am not cheating! And you would shuckin’ realise if you just shut up for a minute and let me explain, but no you won’t because you refuse to admit that I’m right!” Minho gave up his teasing act, instead opting to shout, the volume of his voice even louder than Newt’s.

Both boys now failed to hear the distressed _“shh’s”_ of the librarian.

“Shuckin’? Is that even a word? What, you not man enough to use a real bloody swear word?”

“Oh, I’m sorry. Should I _bloody_ say _bloody_ every other _bloody_ word? Like come on man, we know you’re from England do you have to be such a shuckin’ cliché about it?”

“I’m not a cliché, _man._ Sorry _dude,_ should we just go to _Walmart_ and get some _chips?_ No we shouldn’t because they’re bloody called crisps!”

“What are you even talking about? And by the way buddy, you’ve come over to America so you can’t tell us we’re wrong. If you want to go back to your stupid tea and rain and miserableness then feel free to take you and your stupid British accent back there.”

Minho and Newt had both failed to realise how much the volume of their voices had increased and how they had gained the attention of all the residents of the library; some watching with amusement, others tutting and rolling their eyes, angrily packing up their stuff complaining about how the library was meant to be a _quiet_ place to work. But neither of them noticed.

“There’s no such thing as a British accent! There’s like, four different bloody countries in Britain, let alone all the different counties- educate yourself about the world for god’s sake you ignorant tosser.”

“Excuse me, what did you just say!?” Minho all but screamed, standing up letting the chair fall behind him making a loud, echoing bang that resonated throughout the whole library; gaining the attention of the few people that had yet to notice their argument.

“Oh you heard me. You got anything to say back? Am I shuckin’ shuck? Oh no Minho, please don’t say such cruel things.” Newt stood up as well, although he did so in a far more controlled way than Minho had; confidence evident in his stance, his arms crossed in arrogance.

“Oh do you know what Newt? I am so done with-” Minho stopped what he was saying as he saw the librarian storm over to them, her face even redder than Newts had been only minutes ago.

“Urm, Newt?” Minho said, his tone significantly calmer.

“What?” Newt still had his arms crossed and was staring at the ground so he was unable to see the worried expression that had formed on Minho’s face.

“I think we should go.” This caught Newt’s attention and he looked up, his face met with the wide eyes of his friend, although they were looking straight past him, focused on something behind Newt.

“Why, what’s going?”

“The librarian. She’s pissed. And she’s coming over.” Minho stated, the only thing moving was his lips, the rest of him paralysed with what Newt could only conclude as fear. He was about to mock Minho for being scared of a little old librarian, when he his friend spoke again.

“Newt, she’s got reinforcements. We should go.”

“Are you serious? Who’s her reinforcements? Her friends from the local knitting club, a couple of cats? Please.”

“No Newt. Not them.”

Newt rolled his eyes, and turned round to see whoever these _terrifying reinforcements_ were. And _oh. Oh god._ Newt quickly turned back round, now facing Minho, his eyes wide, facial features now mirroring the boy in front of him.

“Okay, yeah we should leave.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Minho picked up his fallen chair, as Newt grabbed his jacket from the back of his and they both ran towards the exit of the library, hearing the loud shout of _“And stay out! The both of you are banned!”_

They continued running until they reached the street corner. Leaning against the wall, breathing heavily with their chests heaving, they peered around the building to see if they were being chased; seeing that they weren’t they let out a sigh of relief and began to laugh. A lot.

“Who bloody knew that _Gally and Ben_ worked there? God, libraries are really upping their security.”

“Oh my god, that was terrifying.”

“I think I peed myself a little.”

“Dude, too much information.”

Regaining their breath, the pair stood- no longer needing the support of the wall behind them.

“So, do you have a habit of getting people kicked out of libraries?” Minho asked, looking up into Newt’s eyes, his signature smirk making its way back onto his face.

“What, how was that my fault? If you didn’t bloody cheat we wouldn’t have been in this situation in the first place!”

“Yeah, well if you didn’t look so adorable reading this morning I wouldn’t have asked you to play monopoly with me and we wouldn’t have gotten into this mess, and I would have studied for my test tomorrow. So really this is you and your stupid frown’s fault.”

“Yeah, well- wait what?” Newt’s head shot up as he realised what Minho had just said.

“What? It’s true.” Minho showed no signs of embarrassment or backing down, so Newt just smiled back, bowing his head in embarrassment. Minho felt strangely proud that he could get Newt to act so shy, after acting so cocky only moments ago.

“So, I guess, we should, maybe go get a coffee or something?” Newt suggested after staring at the ground for a few seconds, mainly to collect his thoughts and to stop this stupid blush that had engulfed his face.

“Not so confident now, are we monopoly boy?”

“Oh do you know what? You can piss right off I was trying to be nice and-” Newt was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with his, and instead of continuing his rant he responded to the kiss. It was messy, they bumped noses a couple of times, the pair breathlessly laughing each time it happened and Newt was paranoid that his lips were too dry from talking so much; but as Minho pulled away to catch his breath, he smiled down at Newt and all his doubts went away.

“Coffee sounds good.” Minho whispered, leaning in for another chaste kiss.

“Okay” Newt whispered back once they had finished.

The two boys walked away, trying to find a coffee shop that they could both agree on; neither one actually caring but they loved the way the other would get so passionate when they were arguing, so they carried on bickering. Until, Minho turned round whilst walking and stated;

“Oh by the way I wasn’t cheating, you were in jail and you don’t get your money when people land on your property when you’re in jail.”

Newt went to argue, but instead stopped walking as he processed what Minho said.

 _Shit he’s right._ And the realisation must have been clear on Newt’s face as he stood there in the middle of the street, because Minho turned round, raised his eyebrows and then burst out laughing at the pure hopelessness on Newt’s face.

“Oh whatever” Newt shouted ahead, racing to catch up with Minho. He stared at the boy, _his boyfriend_ and smiled to himself, because Minho may have won this time but at least Newt knows that there’s going to be more times to come.

_And oh, he’s definitely going to win then._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay?  
> Kudos and Comments are massively appreciated!  
> Feel free to check out my tumblr odair-goes-my-sanity, if you want to message me or if you want to request anything!


End file.
